My Doctor
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: It's here, after months and months of waiting; she's here, in my apartment. It's been 2 months. The Tardis Door opens, and out comes the Doctor, wearing a fez. "Hello Sweetie." He says, blowing me a kiss from the tip of his mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Doctor By: MagicBinder Inspiration: His River, a fan fiction story. As well as the Wedding of the River Song. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who unfortunately. 

Just a quick note that this is a story about a married couple for those of you who don't watch Doctor Who, so don't be surprised. 

It's here, after months and months of waiting; she's here, in my apartment. It's been 2 months. The Tardis Door opens, and out comes the Doctor, wearing a fez.

"Hello Sweetie." He says, blowing me a kiss from the tip of his mouth. "Where have you been?" I ask, furious; these past few days have been slowly decaying- I wasn't even sure if he was true anymore.

"What?" He asks, then groans "Sexy." Well, if he would treat her with proper respect; maybe, just maybe, she would lead him to the right time zone, as she once said 'You are like a five year old trying to re-build a motorcycle.'

"It's BEEN 2 MONTHS! Do you know how worried I've been? And since when do Time Lords have the power to create weddings?" I shout at him, he looks shocked; but I don't care; two months, not even a phone call! We are married for goodness sakes!

"There's a lot you don't know about me honey, I'm here now; everything's all right." All right? 2 months, and he says ALL RIGHT? He must have done something excruciatingly stupid in the past few days; because he runs up to me and kiss's me; 2 months, and he thinks he has a right?

After my anger has de-fused he seems to notice, and I can sense the Tardis smirking. "Hmm.. Little tense since I last saw you." He scans my body, up and down. The cheek of it! I scan him in return. Hmm, his hair's longer since the last time I saw him; but he still manages to pull of that stupid fez of his perfectly.

"Fez still?" I ask, as I wait for an answer, he seems to still be in a trance. "What?" He asks, out of all the stupid things he could say; he uses the English language as his first preference. "Fez still?" I reply, eagerly waiting for the right moment to shoot it off.

As I grab for my gun; I realize I am wearing a dress, darn. It seems to make him laugh; which I find unbelievable. "Noticed it first Sweetie." He says. Great, it will take ages to kill him all day. I laugh, realizing the last time I said that was when I second changed; was he gullible then or what.

"Kiss of poison." I remind him, for he was a bit shocked when I laughed. Then again, having a chance to re-kill his fez sounds like a good proposition.

"Sure sure, anyway.. You coming?" He asks, I grab my back-pack, already packed; you never know with the Doctor, number one rule; he lies. I get the blue Tardis Journal and he smirks, thinking I cannot see. He enters first, holding her door open for me.

She is still beautiful from the last time I saw her, but never more beautiful than the Doctor. She growls at me, clearly upset someone has taken her place in the love of the doctor.

"So, I guess you get to see my room now." He says smiling, interested I follow him, not noticing my surroundings; the door has a fez wood picture glued to the blue wooden door with a silver handle. How Amy ever missed that I do not know.

"Why did you kiss you're mother in law?" I ask,

"Well, actually she kissed me. Your mother kissed me." He replies, Huh? Amy never said anything about having a crush on my Doctor! We don't talk for a few minutes, as he opens his door. It's all painted blue and red, he has a double bed crème colored.

"Wow." I breath, seeing his mile long wardrobe, fire-place and finally his collection's of wins.

"Wow is all you can say?" I grab him and then he throws us on his bed, endless kissing all night.

_**MagicBinder Signing off, sorry about the ending, I will try to improve it next time, also I did say they are married!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title**_: My Doctor _**Chapter**_: 2 _**By**_: MagicBinder **Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or Matt Smith, unfortunately, (I realize he is an actor)

Please Review-

As I wake up, the full length's of last night comes to mind, I turn around; the doctor is sleeping peacefully with this stupid smile of his. Idiotic would probably suit his face more, now that I think about it. "River?" he says, while rubbing his eyes.

I don't bother to answer; at least it way's finally a proper honeymoon after 2 months of silence. "Oh, Oh, Oh!" He replies, looking a bit out of color. 

"Rory is going to kill me!" I wait; then reply, "You never think of the problems' first do you Doctor; though I guess it's always been like that." 

"Oh, you psychopath." he replies, hurt; I go make myself breakfast. He seems to take a while to get ready; but from mom's stories I guess he is still sitting there in the bed. Hmmm, at least he seems to have misplaced his fez, but instead of his fez, he now wears a Stetson and that stupid blue bowtie. He makes himself a coffee and a Jammy dodger.

"Is that all you are seriously having for breakfast?" I ask him ,staring at my fried egg and 2 slices of toast with margarine and orange juice.

"Yeah, I normally have a big lunch." I can tell he's kidding, I guess he doesn't eat that much saving the world from time to time; probably why this time he is unusually lying, then again as I said; the number one rule with the Doctor is that he lies. Hmmm, Might as well try and make him eat something else for breakfast, as they say 'It's the most important meal of the day.'

"Hey, at least have a toast." I explain, he seems persuaded which seems rather odd. He never listened to me so well before. By the time he started on his toast, I was up to my orange juice."Why aren't you talking?" I ask, today is so unusual!

"Huh; just thinking… What, what if you get a baby?" He asks, frozen. "Don't worry, there's no positive prove right now Doctor." He still seems uncertain by the time we wash up and head to the main console. "Let's visit Amy and Rory." I say, he smiles as he turns the dials on Tardis.

"Mum? I ask, as I've opened the door to Leadworth. "River? Is that you?" I hear Rory calling; The Doctor comes out and they both hug as greetings. "Where's Amy?" I ask.

"Oh, she will be out in a minute." Dad replies; looking a bit odd. Mum finally comes out; her stomach is a huge as a watermelon and can hardly walk as strong anymore. "HUH?" She looks' at Rory.

"Didn't know." He replies, Dad has that dumb ponytail, just like in one of the story tales that Evil witch told me. "You've swallowed a planet!" Says' the Doctor, or should I say repeats?

"I'm Pregnant. I think 4 months, haven't been keeping count; too busy." She says, shocked; I wonder how to react; could I possibly look like this in 4 months? "Congratulations, Boy or Girl?" The Doctor asks.

"Boy, his name will be Matthew. Matt for short." She replies. "River, you haven't said anything yet?" she aims this at me, the Doctor doesn't answer for me this time either. "Wow, so, a brother! Cool!" I try to sound enthusiastic, but Mum can tell straight through me; thankfully Rory isn't as smart.

"Come in, come in everyone!" Dad says, he looks actually happy for a family visit; surprising for us of course. We all sit in there Garden; then Amelia tries to take me away,

"Come on, don't you want to see the nursery?" She asks, having to agree; I come with. It's painted blue, with glow in the dark stickers all over the ceiling. "Wow.." I breath, taking my time to get every tiny detail in my mind. She grabs me by the shoulders and turns me around, "You're Pregnant two, aren't you?" She explains in a very angry voice.

"We aren't sure yet; to early; only last night." I say; feeling a bit silly about talking these things with my own mother. "Besides; how did you make me?" I reply; before she has a chance to speak. Blushing she says anyway "Well; if you need anything at all; come by okay, sweetie?" She mumbles, we hug; but it's really awkward with her baby bump.

Maybe I won't have to go through what she is; maybe it's different with Time Lords.

_**THE END **_


	3. Pen Name Changed

Hi Everyone, Sorry for my five name-change already, but I didn't realize MagicBinder was already a product, so I have changed my name to AccioDoctorWho, for three main reasons:

Accio – is from Harry Potter and is used to summon objects.

Doctor Who- Is my favourite tv show and I have to wait for the Christmas episode!

The MagicBinder product is just random.

So, sorry for the confusion, hmm, how many times have I changed my name? at the start of the year it was apparently LOL 2484, then I am guessing IceCreamRules, then I guess my next change was MagicBinder; and now AccioDoctorWho, Sorry for any confusion; I don't think I will be re-changing my pen name anytime these next 2 years, I love Harry Potter and Doctor Who!

I hope to start writing a new Chapter soon,

From AccioDoctorWho


	4. Chapter 3

_**My Doctor Chapter 3 by AccioDoctorWho**_

"Time Lord babies don't come early right?" I ask, staring at the already small baby bump on myself.  
>"What?" he shouts; coming into the room. He stands there frozen. "But there was no evidence. Tradis full body scan." The doctor and I waited at least another five minutes; "Positive." what? Positive? I, I don't need this; this pure time lord; that evil Witch will steal it.<p>

Not being able to deal with anything else; I fall on the bed; why me? 4 days, and already a tiny baby bump. You have got to be kidding. "Don't panic River; Don't panic." the Doctor says; panicking myself, all I can think of is my mother Amy. "Mum." I say; he doesn't get it at first; but I am too sleepy to repeat.

_The Doctor's point of view._

"River?" I whisper, making sure she hasn't fallen asleep. But, to my dismay she has. I suppose I should be happy; but; Time Lord babies come at least 2 to 4 months early, it really varies. To already have a baby bump after four days; I just don't know what to do. The last thing she had said was Mum.

Amelia? Hmmm. I suppose I could check when Rory's at work, the last thing we both need is to have a father in law go off at us. After I've checked the date, time and the last day I saw them, I have to carry River outside; she's already quite heaver, which worries me even more.

"Amy?" I shout; thankfully Rory is at work so I carry River to the door, she's wearing a red dress that hides her bump perfectly. "Yes?" she says as she opens the Door.

"River?" Amy stares at me as I push through; sure she is going to kill me; but at this very moment; I am sure River won't be too happy If I drop her.

"She's pregnant," I reply; as I set her down trying to catch my breath. "You are making her go through this?" I turn around as I finally see Amy's huge stomach. "Uh, possibly not a good time to tell you that Time Lord babies are faster pace than humans right?" I accidentally say out loud, oh my, you should have seen Amy's face! She wanted to kill me!

"Huh?" River says as she wakes up. "Mum?" She replies.

"It's alright sweetie, I am here, just stay still for a while." Amelia replies. She throws a killing look at me to get out of the room. I find myself in Matthew's nursery lying down watching the stars.

River's point of view.

"I'm scared." I say to Amy, her huge bump doesn't make me feel any better. "Boy or Girl?" Mum replies, I say "I have got not one clue." As I stare at my own baby bump. It feels solid; kick. "Oh," I say, "Hmm, Time Lord's do go fast, that happened only first month to me." She says, feeling sick I run to the bathroom, not bothering to tell you the rest. But this just makes me more uncertain as scared.

"Here, have some tea; always cheers me up." Says Mother as she pass me a full cup of tea, it relaxes me for some time, but I still feel bad. "Can I stay here?" I ask, sensing the Doctor listening.

"Sure, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, has to beds; I always guessed something like this would happen." She replies; I smile gratefully as I put the cup down and try to stand up; getting used to my posture I am able to walk right to the guest bedroom, without any help.

As soon as she leaves me to rest; the Doctor comes in.

"I am so sorry River' I never thought this was humanly possible; he states, as he feels my baby bump; we lie on the single bed; just thinking and relaxing, "Was that a kick?" he asks me, I nod. He becomes happy and worried at the same time, "Have any names so far?" He asks.

"Possibly, Luke for a boy; maybe Abby as a girl." I reply. We sit there, hands on my baby bump for the rest of the afternoon; I must say father got quite a shock.

_**The End**_


	5. Chapter 4

**My Doctor Chapter 4 by AccioDoctorWho**

As I finally wake up; I find myself on the single bed below; I examine myself to find to be the same as yesterday; which is good news I think. As I change into the red dress, I enter their kitchen and find Dad making coffee.

"Is it true then?" He asks, trying to see any sign of a baby bump like Amy's. "Yes." I say, he carries on without saying anything at all to me, I cannot believe him. "You could at least offer some support for the Doctor you know." I say. Just at that very moment the Doctor enters; while Rory leaves without finishing his coffee.

"Would you like something to eat?" The Doctor asks as I sit down, "Fried Eggs." I reply.

**The Doctors' point of view**

After at least 4 different serves of egg; River is full, out of energy I just have a piece of toast for breakfast; she's still eating her fourth serving;

"Hello everyone." Amy comes' into the kitchen, obviously trying to ignore all the plates in the kitchen."Where did Rory go?" she asks, "I guess work." I tell her. I feel sorry for River tomorrow, I have asked Tardis when she will be half of Amy's size, its' tomorrow. The actual near birth will be longer; half a month later she will be Amy's size once Amy goes to hospital, then River will be like that for another Month.

Why didn't I think?

River's point of view

He seems worried today, more than usual. For once my mind is rested; being able to sit in the garden and talk with Amy all day; I can see him; watching from a distance; as if he is trying to calculate an

answer, this isn't like his old days; this is something inertly new for him an me. It's nice to have Amelia near.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I ask her, as soon as I can sense him getting more cloths out of the Tardis.

"Just worried dear, in all my travel's he has had an answer this is something even he can't solve, but don't look like it's a torture more like a gift." I consider her thoughtful wisdom, as we continue to talk. But I can feel; just feel; something bad is going to happen tomorrow; especially the strong signal from the Tardis.

"Let's cook dinner!" Says Rory finally back from work, I can see him drag the Doctor after he puts the spare cloths away.

"At least they will talk." I nod at Amy in agreement. The Baby kicks for the fifth time again today; isn't that supposed to happen in the second month?

**Rory's point of view**

"Okay, why on earth did you do this to her?" I shout at him; he stands back worried. "Uh, same reason you did this to Amy." He replies, well; this is different. Okay, not really. But can't a father be concerned for his only daughter?

"I am sick of this, just tell me the basics." I ask him. Besides; time lord babies can't be too different right?

"About that, Let's just say River will be quicker than Amy." He answers, I shout "4 months difference?" he takes his time to reply as he waits for me to cool down. Quicker, it's bad enough waiting for Amy; but now River will give birth before her? What's Amy supposed to do? Sit back and laugh? Not get worried about her-self?

"Yes, they let's say manipulate faster than the average human, you see; just so you aren't shocked tomorrow, from the Tardis calculations; River should be as half the size of Amy." That is huge, I think. "Will you tell River this?" I ask.

"I don't think so, at least not yet. She already seems upset at the moment; I don't think you are helping either Rory." The Doctor dares to tell me, for River and Amy's sake I get along with him as I cook for 8 people, guessing the wives will eat a lot, according to the Doctor River ate at least 4 different types of eggs, and just for breakfast!

_**The End**_


	6. Chapter 5

**My Doctor, Chapter 5, by AccioDoctorWho**

As I wake up, I see River on the bed next to me; thank goodness she didn't wake up first; even if I had the right calculations; it's still a shock to see her now huge stomach, it's a good thing I told Rory; hopefully he told Amy. I put on my tweed jacket and a red bowtie today, I found the Fez yesterday back at the Tardis; somehow it was in the swimming pool! I am so sure River had something to do with that.

I sneak out of the room, only nearly waking her twice, I take one last look at her before I re-close the door, I start making myself breakfast, and Rory is making himself coffee once again.

"So, is it correct?" He asks me, I nod. He looks a little upset, probably worrying about Amy's health. As soon as I had finished my own serving of eggs and toast, I think of Alfie. I wonder how Craig and Sophie are doing, I wish I could pop back and say hello, but Craig understands, after all; he's seen my mind. But sometimes I still wonder. They are the reason I managed to get a Stetson; nearly cooler than a Fez! You won't catch me saying that anytime soon though.

Just as I had finished breakfast Rory had left for work and Amelia had come into the kitchen.

"Where's River?" I answer "I think she's still sleeping; I guess you could make her a tea."

"How did you know about that?" She asks, very suspicious. "Time Lord's are full of surprises." I answer with a grin, she shakes her head and starts making a tea, as I wash up I find it very hard not to say anything about River; she's going to have a shock, both her and Amy; if I find it shocking myself, how am I supposed to comfort her?

As soon as Amy's left the room I slap myself, just like when Sexy could talk. "That's a new feeling." I remember saying, well hey, look at the bright side, I don't know what to do much nowadays either! I hear a scream, but I don't go near; otherwise I might just get a slap from River herself.

"DOCTOR!" Shouts River as she enters the room as fast as she can, without bumping herself. "What's the meaning of this?" Asks' Amy.

"Tell me the answer Doctor." Repeats' River. "Ah, Well you see, technically; half a month later from now you will be Amy's size; then you will be like that for a whole month before you give birth."

"Well, I kind of lied about 4 months Doctor, thought you guys would be upset if you missed so much. I am actually around 6." WHAT? "WHAT?" I repeat, this is bad, it means that River will give birth in 1 month and 15 days.

"Hey look on the bright side, you won't have 6 months of angry to sad to happy." Answers Amy, I pace backward and forward and reply "Well, you see.. Time Lord's have a bit more effects on those things; haven't you realized this by now? It's not that Spacey Wasey!" I shout.

**River's Point of view. **

"I thought I was supposed to be the one shouting here." I say, watching the Doctor pace around the room, sure; my bump's bigger; but I cannot understand my emotions let alone what I feel; the Baby's upset, I can sense the Tardis telling me; The Doctor's shouting makes it upset.

"Please, just stop shouting." I tell him. He stands still, and replies "Aren't you supposed to be upset?" he asks, I say "No, should we go see if it's a boy or a girl?" For once he smiles, then the Doctor, Amelia and myself head to the Tardis, the Doctor has to open both the doors to let us through; trying not to get upset I enter the Tardis.

"Boy or Girl?" The Doctor repeats to Sexy.

"Scanning.." She says,

"Positive, Girl."

"Abby it is then."

Say's the Doctor; for once these past few days' he is truly happy."

_**The End**_


	7. Chapter 6

**My Doctor Chapter 6, by AccioDoctorWho**

He paces around every day now; it's been at least 6 days, so; 9 days till I will apparently be Amy's size.

"When are we going to make a nursery?" I ask him, he finally stops pacing and then asks "Well, depends; we could make one in the Tardis or go to the shops. Which one do you choose?" I think about this, but only for a minute. "Tardis."

"Sure Sweetie, uh; did you want to buy a crib first?" he answers me, "No, if it is possible. Could we use yours?" it has a much nicer deeper meaning than just going out to the shops. With his own language and the wooden stars.

"Really?" he stands still and stares into my eyes, how can he think I am kidding? "Yes should we go organize this while I still can walk?" I laugh, but this has the opposite effect on the Doctor; we tell Amy that we are going for a walk; she needs rest; she's been going around like a hostess these last days while Rory goes to work, he doesn't talk much.

The Doctor still opens the two doors on the Tardis, even though it's just me and him. Feeling offended I go in first, trying not too trip on those stairs. As the Doctor goes and finds his Baby crib I start making a room on the Tardis interface; real graphic stars on the top of Abby's room, with different shades of pink and purple for the walls.

I put in a wardrobe with all those cute baby cloths, even with a changing station and toys. A nightlight the shape of her name in the Time Lord language and finally for her front door I make it Silver, with a flower painted on, like the Doctor's Fez I first saw. With her name printed neatly in black.

Then the Tardis asks me where to put the room, I wonder wherever to delete Amy and Rory's room while I am at it, but then I suddenly get a feeling that they will be offended if I do. So instead, I put Abby's room right next to the Doctor's and mine.

"Complete." Says Tardis, The Doctor finally comes in with his Crib.

"Sorry, I couldn't remember where I put it, lead the way?" He asks, I don't answer him but start walking instead, not being able to remember correctly where his room is; I manage to do a few wrong turns but the Doctor isn't saying anything even though he's carrying the wooden crib.

I finally manage to find his room; and to my pleasure I already see Abby's. By the time we enter; the Doctor's exhausted and places the crib right near the start of the Graphic stars.

"Wow, great choice." He says, I can tell for just that moment he remembers showing Alfie his stars through that screw driver of his. "You aren't that old you know." I tell him. He smiles at me, just before he gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "You don't have to stay so distant." I flirt with him,

Ignoring my statement I continue to ask him" What should we do for a blanket and a pillow colour?" He replies "Maybe Tardis Blue?" I nod and right before our eyes a Tardis blue blanket and pillow comes onto his crib, Tardis must have been listening in on our conversation.

He grabs his radio phone to tell Amy she can come look. I can't wait to see what they think; though hopefully Amy won't think ours are better than her nursery; I don't think Rory will be to happy if we offended her even more; though I must say; I did get the inspiration from her glow and the dark stars.

_****__"Hey Doctor, I think we will need a ramp instead of those stairs soon." I tell him, as he tries not to laugh as Amy climbs the stairs at the entrance of the Tardis._

_**The End**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** My Doctor **Chapter: **7 **By:** AccioDoctorWho **Disclaimer:** I do not own doctor who unfortunately (If I did this would be an episode by now).

He has finally installed that ramp; which is good since I can hardly walk anymore; how Amy survives I do not know; though half a month from now she will be going to hospital while I am stuck like this.

"River?" He calls, I got up before him for once; "In here." I say. I am actually in the kitchen, I would make myself breakfast but the Doctor has come so costumed to doing it himself; in fact when I finally turn-around he is getting the eggs out.

We have just been basically lounging around these past few days; I can't really do much and he won't leave me alone and I can't actually tell if that is good or bad. We are going to go visit Amy and Rory today for dinner; which will possibly be fun; the Doctor just talks and talks and talks more; trying to make it not quite and that is really annoying; can't I have some peace?

"Doctor?" I ask,

"Hmm?" He replies; for once he doesn't seem talkative. "Should we make a combined baby shower with Amy? I know she hasn't had one yet; and well; she is probably going to hospital soon." I answer.

"Sure, I suppose I will go buy the food; with the sidekick paper of course; will you and Amy invite the guests?" he asks, I answer with a nod.

_Later that day_

"Amy?" I knock on the front door; the Doctor's gone out; so I guess I can visit her. "Here!" she shouts as she comes to the door.

"Yes?" she asks, I reply "Can I come in?" she smiles and opens the door for me; as I enter her house I see it's a little messy; but I don't dare say anything as I move un-washed cloths of the couch to sit; so does Amy.

"Sorry, Rory hasn't had enough time to clean the house lately. You wanted to ask something?" She questions me. "Yeah, do you want to have a combined baby shower?" I ask; "I can't wait!" she replies.

"Who should we invite? We only really knew each other after all; turns out you are my daughter." She continues. I smile; well; maybe it could be a tiny one? "Good point, what about your aunt, mum and dad?" I question. She nods. "Maybe after everything we could go to a mums' group; when Abby and Matthew are here of course." I agree.

"Why is everyone so upset?" Says the Doctor, as he pops up out of no-where. "Huh? Did we leave the Door unlocked? So sure I locked that door." Say's Amy.

"Sonic!" Says the Doctor rolling his eyes as he re shows his sonic screwdriver. Haven't seen him this animated in a while; but still good to see.

"Where have you been? Leaving River all by herself?" Amy asks, "Uh, Baby shower ring a bell?" He laughs.

"We won't be having a baby shower for another week! Don't tell me you already got the food!" She replies. I laugh at him; I cannot believe he is so incredibly stupid at the same time! "Well, did at least get invitations to send out?" I ask. He nods; finally something right today!

"What colour?" Amy asks.

"Tardis Blue of course." He replies.

_**The End**_


	9. Chapter 8

_Title:_ My Doctor _Chapter: _8 _By_: AccioDoctorWho

_Disclaimer_: I unfortunately do not own Doctor Who.

It's 2 days' before the shower; not wearing high heels might have sounded like a horrible Idea to me at least 4 months ago, but no I am not so sure. I'm Amy's size still and she is going to hospital soon. The Doctor is slowly turning back to his old self which is good. No matter how much I flirt with him he still doesn't get it; I don't know if he will ever go near me again; I don't even know if that is good or bad.

"River?" Shouts' the Doctor himself, he's wearing a blue bowtie and I manage to throw of his fez. "Do not wear that Doctor, my grandparents already think you are weird enough as it is. That won't help." He sighs, and takes my hand as we go to shop for Abby. We are getting a doll house then he's going to flame torch the roof with her name in the lost time lord's language. This was his idea but should be fun.

_ Hours later

I am so tired, do not even ask me were the Doctor gets money; I don't even want to know now. I suppose lottery tickets; he's not the kind of person to stick with the same job. Though by the time Abby comes around I hope I can make him. At least we didn't have to do any running; but I don't know where the Doctor got all that money to buy a doll's house; I should question him when he is in a good mood.

Right now he has the flame torch in the Tardis, I can sense she doesn't like it; but he is only half way through writing her name; as you might have guessed; most of the stuff is blue and pink. The lights actually turn off and on and the doors are not glued to the wall. He's still hot to me; though I do not know if I am hot to him; odd thought; but what am I supposed to do? Stupid pregnancy hormones!

"Hey." I say to him as he enters the room.

"Watcha Doing?" He asks, "Spoilers." I say, laughing. He looks offended but he will get over it. Oh I love it when he thinks he's hot.

"So, do you need me Sweetie?" I ask him. He laughs, and half cries at the same time; at least the Angles have moved on from Bob now; he hates it when people give their lives for him. "Doctor; I know I must die someday, when I see you. So I don't understand; what's going to happen to her?" I ask.

He's silent, very silent. I somehow know he has seen my death. At least if I do die; after all time can be re-written; but; I cannot just leave him, hopefully she will be able to at least live as long as him like me.

"I will stay with her; always, that is the one best promise I can give you besides our marriage." He says, I smile; he nearly always knows an answer. At least she will be safe; even if I have to die in someone's place, which I still have to find out whose.

"Don't you get bored without any adventures?" I ask.

"Hey, I can make an alien turn around with the sound of my name; I think I will give it a rest just until well I don't know."

"It's quite a scandal isn't it?" I ask him.

"What?" he looks confused. "Well, let's see, first of; you kissed their best mate; then found out I am their daughter. Surly you must have felt a bit awkward; even if you where acting like an idiot, remember Demon's run?" I say.

"Who else was I supposed to fall in love with?" He smiles at me and finally kisses me in the past few days. Feeling naughty I stroke his hair. A mistake on my point; that's when he backed away; but I can tell he so wants' more.

"No more for me?" I make a puppy face. He nearly gives in,

"Come on, let's visit Amy, Rory's nearly back from work." Feeling disappointed I follow him.

**The Doctor's point of view.**

I nearly let my guard down; I need to be more careful. She, oh I can't let her die. I love her, but I know; If I don't let her go; I will never meet her. We don't age; so I can wait as long as I like; but still; it's hard to remember how I had acted around her when I didn't know her. The screwdriver! Of course! My spare screwdriver! I looked exactly how when I first saw it with her!

"Just before we go; I have a gift for you." I say, as I hand it over. She realizes something but masks her face. I hand it to her, I know it will come as good use to her.

"So, can I go in first? I bet Amy will be surprised!" she asks me, of course I nod. I shake my head at her when she tries to use it for the door. "You press this button." I show her.

She finally manages to get it open, I see she's pleased with herself as she enters Amy's household. I close the door and put my ear against it.

"Guess what?" I hear River shout.

"What?" Amy replies, then says "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, sweetie, Sonic!"

"He gave you his screwdriver? How lucky!" Amy answers her.

"Yeah I did, but there's only one spare one!" I say as I enter the room.

"Don't you have footsteps?" Amy and River roll their eyes at me. It's not my fault they are both elephants, okay maybe Rivers' but still! "Can I make the dinner?" I ask.

"Sure, Rory's running a bit late; there should be spag arranged on the kitchen table; and spare noodles in the cupboard." She replies. As I start cooking I hear them talking about me. River's saying the whole hot and funny line again while Amy laughs. Not my fault the wives got different types!

Ding Dong, the bell rings as I am half way cooking dinner. "Honey I'm home!" I hear Rory shouting, trying not to snigger as I see his red face appear out of the door. "YOU!" he shouts.

"Come on big nose, get cooking!" I complain as I hear River laughing from across the room. "Why where you going to give me a snog instead?" I continue as I see Rory's face get even redder.

**Cliffhanger! How will Rory react? See you next time! **


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello again! I was thinking of letting someone else writing a few chapters in my story; if you are interested just review or whatever. I got the idea from another fanfic story as well as how Moffat writes. Because I somehow want to show River his other side; you know the madness of seeing people dead and destroyed? Well that's all for now, let me know if you have any ideas or queries. I think I spelt that right, now onto the story! **_

That crazy man felt like visiting Rose Tyler today. No one can ever fully understand him; he's full of surprises. Now, saying like he is Vincent Van Gough would probably not be the best example; but he has to mask his fears and sadness every day. I somehow just know one day he could lose it; but until that day; I guess I have to show him how emotions are showed. Crazy as it sounds it's true.

It's the baby shower today. It's small but it's nice. "River can you get the door bell?" I hear the Doctor shout as he prepares the refreshments. "Yes!" I say back. I try and hurry to the door as quickly as possible without tripping over. I don't feel like a miscarriage right now; and I doubt the Doctor would be happy either.

"Hello?" I question the lady at the door. "I suppose you are River?" she asks, trying not to be rude.

"Yes come in." I say, having to move over. "You can call me Great Auntie I suppose; since I was Amy's aunt first; I am very old." I nod, she's a bit older than the first time the Doctor saw her; but she look's like she is doing just fine.

Rory takes over from there; winking at me. "What is happening over there?" I ask the Doctor.

"Just nervous; I have already met your parents, but what about the grandparents?" He says, "No silly. The food!" I reply, at least he knows' something of emotions. Ding dong, the door goes; Amy get's the door this time while I go sit in the garden with Rory and Great Auntie.

"Hello again River." She says, still trying not to stare at my stomach. I wonder what on earth Rory has told her, soon another short man comes outside with grey hair and a lady taller than the man.

"Really, Rory you should be getting the door," The women states, as I hear the man whisper to ignore her. "You must be River." The man continues, "Yes," I say- to be cut short by the women.

"To bad Mels' couldn't make it, you two would have gotten on perfectly." The women says, only if she knew.

"So are you two grandparents then?" I ask them, keen to get away from the awkward conversation having the Aunt practically lean in for gossip.

"Well, as I hear it we are grandparents of yours; they had adopted you out or something without telling us." A pretty good cover up story, for what has really happened.

"So who is you're husband? Obviously not Amy's Rory." She asks me.

"I am." Says the Doctor appearing out of nowhere. For once I am pleased to see him.

"You! Amy's imaginary friend?" The Auntie blasts at him.

"Ah, Well you see.. I am actually real." He replies, I try not to sigh.

"You two married then?" 'Grandma' continues.

"Yes, it was a quite wedding, only other people there was Amy and Rory." He continues.

"Hmm, nice flock of hair, blue/green eyes.. not a bad choice River." Says my grandma.

"If I was not so old I would have called him hot to." She finishes. I see Rory blush and The Doctor getting a bit red around his face.

"Who was in charge of the drinks?" Amy asks as she comes in.

"Oh that was me sorry." The Doctor replies as he goes inside.

"As I said River, good choice." That crazy old bat replies.

"So, Girl or Boy?" 'Grandpa' asks, "Girl." I reply.

"Name?" He asks again. "Abby." I continue.

"What was yours Amy?" The gossiping Aunt asks, "Boy, Matthew."

"Ha, to think we almost missed 2 grandkids, even if they are both from pointed noise." States grandma.

Trying not to laugh, I see the Doctor re-appear carrying 7 drinks.

"Drinks are now served." He says as he puts them down on the table.

"Well, what did you learn at university?" Auntie asks me as I sip my drink.

"Archeology, and a bit of space to." I reply with a wink at the Doctor. Oh please do not let him say he hates Archeology. "Oh, I see it now. Good choice, what about the Doctor?"

"Oh, well I have got a degree in cheese making, but in uni I mostly studied time and space, geography, history and more importantly a tiny bit of Archeologhy." What? The only thing he said was true is the cheese making degree and time in space! 

"Wow! Well, I see you have tried more things, than Rory. Are you a real Doctor?" asks the women.

"Not in the medicine kind no, but I know the basics, I think Rory knows a bit more in that area." He answers.

"Yes, actually I do. And why is no one asking me questions?" Rory asks suggestively at the Aunt.

"Well, he did appear out of nowhere with this River didn't he?" the Aunt answers.

I can just tell what Rory is thinking.

_The End, So once again if anyone wants to write 3 chapters for this story please review or whatever before Friday because then I will go ahead with the next chapters. Have a great holiday! I can't wait till my blink bracelet get's here! Yes! Hold you're jealousy! Here's a link; in case you want one to._

.com/transaction/66849730?utm_source=transaction&utm_medium=trans_email&utm_campaign=purchase_ftb_alt

_AccioDoctorWho signing out. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Title**: My Doctor **Chapter**: 10 **By**: AccioDoctorWho

So, the Baby Shower was I don't know, Rory called it a disaster, but The Doctor thought it was wonderful. He loves being the centre of attention. I got a Baby Album from the Aunt, she told me it was best to take note of everything, saying she's a bit rough around the edges with Amelia.

From 'Grandpa' and 'Grandma' I was given a blankie, don't even ask me, but I suppose after they told me how Amelia used to have one it might come in handy. Amy gave me a baby rattle. Well the Doctor went shopping for her, he got a Fob Watch with nearly the same design as his, since Matthew will be a boy and all.

"River?" I hear him shout.

"Yes?" I ask coming into his library.

"I think I might hop to the shops for a while; just for a bit, was wondering if you wanted to come with." He replies, I think about this, I don't like the staring but I am nearly getting as mad as Amy stuck at her house. "Sure." I say.

I follow him outside the Tardis where we end up at a shopping centre. "Seriously?" I ask him.

"No fish fingers and custard left, or coffee in fact." He laughs. I follow him and I can feel the stares, I must look at least 10 months to these people. I try to ignore them but it's impossible. I have always been in the shadows; even when I was little.

He holds my hand, somehow that daft man can figure me out so easily. Though this just makes people stare more. A man with a bowtie and a tweed jacket, with a lady in an, oh what do you call those dresses? The point is; we must look like a very odd couple. If only they knew our history.

We finally reach a Woolworths and get what we need. Thank goodness somehow his sidekick paper works on those machines. I gave an exasperated sigh as I see him reach for the custard. He tries not to laugh. It is so hard to act like human beings; after all we are time-lords.

Once we go out he stops at the men's shop; I just cannot believe there is actually a shop for bowties and boots' sighing I head to the baby shop, less stares there and more friendly glances. Finding a booster seat was quite funny; there will be no need for that now; since I have taught him about the blue stabilizers. I see him coming across the hallway, putting the skirt I was looking at back in it's place I follow him; I can feel the stares again; especially from the baby store.

"Are we going now?" I whisper to him. He nods, as we head out;

"Hi!" shout's Rory.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Amy wanted ice cream, it's my day of today. It's Saturday remember? Anyway, do you want to come over? She's driving me a bit mad without anyone else to talk to." He replies.

"I'll come." I reply as the Doctor nods, we say our goodbyes after having a whole shop staring at us, at least Rory didn't call me daughter; they would wonder what was happening.

As soon as we finally reach the Tardis, both the Doctor and I sigh.

"What did you get?" I ask him as we enter the Tardis.

"Do you really want to know?" he continues. I nod.

"A Yellow Bowtie, red Bowtie, orange Bowtie and a Purple one to."

"Please tell me that is for being a clown." I sigh.

"hey, don't knock bowties; they are cool!" He says.

_The end until next time. _


	12. Trailer for Chapter 11

**Title**: My Doctor **Chapter:** Trailer for Chapter 11 **By**: AccioDoctorWho

_Just a quick note, this is sort of a trailer you could say to my next chapter; I thought it would make more sense to put it separately. _

Oh, he is so hot; sometimes I can't take my eyes of him. At the moment guess what he's eating? Yep, fish fingers and custard. "Why on earth do you eat that?" I ask him.

"Yummy." He replies handing me one. Not believing myself I take a bit. "Disgusting!" I say as it sprays across the room.

"River don't waste any!" He says in this winey kiddy voice of his. "You have got to be kidding." I state, while he tries to mop up the custard with the fish finger. Not wasting any time I grab him by his shoulders and kiss him, he's not scared this time; in fact he kisses deeply back.

"River?" We turn around to find Amy at the front door of the Tardis. Just as I thought he would he pushes himself away to start cleaning up. "It's not what it looks like…" I try to reply.


	13. Chapter 11

Title: My Doctor Chapter: 11 By: AccioDoctorWho

Lately, only lately, it's been really hard to stay distant from the Doctor. There are days I would try to tear of his stupid bowties, does are the days that normally leave me feeling empty. He's become distant, again; I think it's because of my over whelming urge to kiss him. Even Amy thinks I am getting a bit out of hand.

But it's not my fault, as I said hormones, the more he stays away the more I want to come closer. He just talks to me like a dad now, it's extremely unsatisfying; it's say; like you see your boyfriend but he talks like your dad. Rory talks like the Doctor two now; it's very boring.

"Oi, Pretty Boy." I try to get his attention.

"Me? Pretty? I thought you liked my tenth version better." He says. "Oh, I like all your versions," I try to flirt with him, but all this get's me is a sigh. "Come on, can't we do something fun? All we do is watch TV or visit Amy!" I try to explain.

"A kiss only." He answers, being overtaken by his husband side; finally; I was worried he was going to be stuck like Rory. "Mmmmmm.." he groans as I playfully bite his lip, this doesn't do for me though, as I try to kiss him again.

"River, please I said only one kiss." He speaks as I try to open his shirt, falling to do so, he starts to button it up. "Doctor, Please?" I ask as I play with his straight fringe, pretending to cut it off with imaginary scissors.

He quickly peaks me on the lips and states "There."

I reply "No tongue?" He sighs again, I hear the Tardis Door open and I can see him quickly put his bowtie back on.

"Hey, Folks; I will be going to the hospital in a few days; thought I would spend time with you lot." Amy replies, while Rory enters in after.

"Rory the Roman!" The Doctor shouts as he hugs him.

"Hi Dad." I try to say, still a bit flustered from the Doctor's kiss.

"Hi River, I got a picnic basket!" Rory shows me. Great, a family outing; as we go outside and the Doctor locks the Tardis, he made me give the Screwdriver back the other day; as if he forgot something.

We all follow Rory to the park, myself very interested why he would make poor Amy walk all this way; I've gotten used to my size, since it's been half a month.

We finally reach the park, which is a good thing to; Amy's started to walk a bit slower.

We all lounge on the grass, as Rory unpacks the food; The Doctor has finally decided it would be safe enough to put his hand over my shoulders. When he does I still get a chill, man is he gorgeous.

"Okay, peanut & jelly sandwiches, milk to drink and fish fingers and custard." Rory finally says as he spreads it all out on the blanket.

"How did you know?" The Doctor asks him.

"Know what?" Rory answers.

Me and Amy giggle, I can tell Amy had told Rory she loved fish fingers and custard. Rory finally realizes his mistake in asking Amy and blushes. The Doctor tries to ignore that when we start to eat.

"So.. What have you two been up to?" asks Amy. "Oh, nothing much.. watching tv and well; now that I think about it that is it!" I reply, trying to make my voice straight as I remember earlier on.

"Really?" Rory asks.

"Yeah. Why what have you two been up to?" I backfire on him as Amy blushes. Hmmm, nice to know I am not the only one; but why on earth would I ask my mother this?

"I just go to work, I am not actually sure what Amy does." He replies.

"I mostly watch tv and go visit them." Amy answers, I can so tell what they do when Rory get's back from work. No wonder he was so embarrassed the first time he found the Doctor cooking dinner.

"Who's up for more custard?" The Doctor asks, trying to break the silence.

_**The end of chapter 11, sorry bad ending; but I promise next chapter will be better. AccioDoctorWho going offline.**_


	14. Chapter 12

Title: My Doctor

Chapter: 12

By: AccioDoctorWho

These past few days have been hectic, Amy has gone to hospital with Rory; she's early; and hopefully alright. I haven't been counting the days gone past; it goes rather quickly now. The Doctor tells me I should be giving birth soon. He also tried to explain that for some reason the speed has gotten quicker.

We have finally managed to adjust, no more out of the blue kissing or whatever. Though; it seems to get a bit boring, The Doctor says we have to lie low for a bit but I can just tell he wants to go for another adventure; it's been too long for him.

"Hey." I say to the Doctor next to me,

"What's up?" He asks sitting on the bed. "You can go for an adventure if you want." I tell him. "Oh, thanks River; but I should stay; some reason she's quicker so you could give birth any moment now." He says, he has gotten way to technical these past days; it is just like his spark is gone.

"It's alright you know." I say as I join him. I stroke his head to try to comfort him;

"But, oh, with Amy gone don't you feel a bit worried? Weren't you supposed to go first?" he asks me straight in the eye.

"It's alright, like I said, Amy's early, so I should be fine." I continue to stroke his hair as he gets settled in bed.

"I guess so, but even if you are right; now Rory won't be here to help. We can't go to a normal hospital; she will have two hearts, imagine the fuss everyone will make!" he tries to explain, he pushes my hand away and stares into my eyes.

"Can't you see the mess I have caused?" he says on the verge of shouting. "You are not the whole cause of this; it was my fault as well you know." I try to calm him down. Remember what I said about Vincent Van Gough? Well, when the Doctor get's lets' say worried, he can actually express his emotions, but a bit louder than other people.

"But it is! If the Tardis had forced me away or I wouldn't have thought that stuff; I would not have lead you to this!" he says, pointing to me.

"But, what if I want this Doctor? Besides, we could always go to another planet; where there are aliens! What about like when you left me at the best hospital there is!" I try to continue comforting him.

"You're right, oh; oh; did I just say all that? I am sorry you had to see that side of me." He mumbles. "Don't worry, I didn't mind, it's not good to keep secrets." As I say, a give him a peck on the check and he sighs, "We will do this together." I say as I try to hold his hand. He finally makes his decision and does.

"Yes, Yes River we will. Thank you; at least I am not as bad as he was; well he was great; but just emotionally. Thank you for helping me River." He says gently.

"I think you owe me some." I say rather than ask, he's looking better now;

"Some what?" he asks this time.

"Some of these." I say as I kiss him. He bites playfully at my lip while I stroke his hair. Yes; I think we make quite a couple; a mad man with a crazy women.

_**Something different based half around the episode where the Doctor and Amy meet Vincent Van Gough. Once again if anyone wanted to write 2 chapters or so for this story please send a review or whatever. Hope you have enjoyed this story so far.**_

_**From AccioDoctorWho**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Title**: My Doctor

**Chapter**: 13

**By:** AccioDoctorWho

River wants to visit Amy today, she's had her baby already! We sent over some cards ahead of time; sometimes time travel can be so handy! "Are you ready?" I shout from the Tardis console; waiting for River.

"Yeah, just a second." She says back, I have a feeling it's going to be a long, long time before another adventure, hmm.. a job; Craig; yes! That could keep me from getting bored, as for River who knows' what she will come up with next! Just the other day she tried to kiss me! Now, here, this! Everything is so confusing!

"I'm ready!" Says River as she enters the room. "Come on!" she yells in my face, trying to maintain my proper position, she grabs my hands and makes me walk outside with her. "You got the time right?" she asks me, not bothering to wait for an answer I pull her ahead of me, Amelia should be ready by now; we have to hurry.

_A Few Minutes Later_

"Hello Amy!" I say as I enter her room, she raises her eyebrows at me, Rory tries to tell me to be quite, I roll my eyes at him as I go up to see Matthew.

"That's the Doctor." I hear Amy whisper to him. I can understand what he is saying, he's saying he knows. "He knows." I repeat to Amy.

"Of course you do, you speak baby." River comes up behind me to take a closer look. He has little fingers and feet; but what would you expect? His hair is a dark shade of ginger; I suppose a mixture of Amy's and Rory's after all.

"WAAAAAAAAA…" He starts crying and I try not to laugh as I see Amy's pleading look at me. "He wants' food." I try to explain.

"Maybe we should employ you!" Asks Rory, I laugh. They ask for a moment's peace, I think I know why; and I don't want to be involved anyway. "So, you're ok?" I ask River when we're outside.

"Yeah, I think so. It should be a breeze with your baby talk." I role my eyes as she giggles, Women. "You can come in if you want." Rory pokes his head through the gap in the door, trying not to smirk at him I enter again. "So, has the dad had a turn to hold Matthew yet?" I ask.

"Hey.. Now that you think about it I haven't!" Rory looks suggestively at Amy while I laugh. She rolls her eyes at him and hands Matthew over, and Rory actually manages not to drop him! Not trying to be mean or anything, but he has had a few accident's in the past, for say; Apollo 11.

"4 Ponds now! Are you ever going to stop breading?" I joke at Rory, "Hey, considering; well just a minute. Who says you have any right? I do believe you are the cause of this." That so isn't fair, well.. Not Tardis, no me, okay but still!

"Gurgle gurgle." Matthew spits at Rory, "What was that for?" He questions me as the wives laugh. "Uh, he says if I hadn't come he might not have been here. Oh, he also says you are dad, and the other one is mum and she's sister. Okay, Matthew is a clever one." I say as I shake his hand.

"Oh, and the rest are slaves, quite unfortunate. Reminds me of Alfie; another little fellow he was." I continue.

"So, what now?" River asks Amy.

"You could hold him if you want, just be careful. Don't want another flesh incident!" She tries to make a joke with her answer, but trust me; when you where there I didn't try and make her laugh. River just manages to hold Matthew; yes you are thinking the exact same thing as me, it's awkward. Matthew is silent while they stare at each other.

"He wants to bite your finger." I laugh at her, she's somehow already created sibling hatred!

"Maybe you should take him back now!" As River tries to hand Matthew over he successfully bite's Rivers' finger.

"Hey, don't do that to your uh, sister." I speak in baby language to him.

"Are you echoing him on?" River asks once he is in good hands of Amy's.

"Why, of course not dear." I reply, but Amy and Rory stare at me in disbelief, and River, not believing me! Smacks me right on the check!

"Ouch! Hey!" I say. As I can hear Matthew laughing along with Amy and Rory. Hmm, maybe I can create a device that works as a very fast language manipulator so the Ponds can stop smacking me!

_The End_


	16. Chapter 14

**Title**: My Doctor

**Chapter**: 14

**By**: AccioDoctorWho

Well, Amy's all safe and happy at home now; Matthew is doing just fine, besides the crying and well you get it. I should be going to the hospital soon according to the Doctor.

"Okay, River come on!" Says the Doctor as he grabs the emergency bag, he runs to the Tardis console as quickly as possible while I pace steadily behind him. I roll my eyes at him as he pretends to turn the Tardis buttons.

"Come on Doctor, this is the sixth time in 2 days, can't we give it a rest and go visit Amy?" I sigh, while waiting for his reply.

"Fine, only because well; who knows what Rory is up to." I laugh at him as he makes and expression with his nose and hand, he can be really mean sometimes! We head outside and I wait for The Doctor to put down the bag, he finally does and comes out with a grin and holds my hands, still making me shiver even though I've known him for so long now.

"Are you seriously wearing a brown bowtie?" I say, personally even I would know they don't go with tweed jackets.

"Bowties are cool." He sniggers at me, I roll my eyes as we finally come to their door. We can hear crying from the outside as the Doctor let's go of my hand and rings the door bell, I shoot a questionable look at him as he tries to ignore me. "Hello?" I ask, we soon hear footsteps and find Rory opening the door.

"Sorry, Sorry, we can't tell what he needs! We have tried putting to sleep, feeding and even nappies!" the Doctor pushes his way through while I whisper sorry to Rory. I try to follow the Doctor to the nursery but he seems to be standing still.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Have you tried signing to Matthew right?" The Doctor asks Rory face to face.

"Thank Goodness you are here, I knew there was something I forgot!" Rory literally hugs the Doctor while he rushes of and tells Amy. I raise my eyebrows at him and he shrugs.

"Well, I can speak Baby Language." The Doctor laughs, I roll my eyes but we soon can hear Amy singing, Rory to; though the Doctor tries not to laugh, from his point of view Rory's voice isn't that well with singing, it's kind of odd, but I can remember this song, maybe it's one of those Recordings the evil eye patch lady would play to me, you see; for some odd reason she always took a track if my parents and the Doctor, she must have somehow got a recording of this exact same song. Or maybe it was when I was a flesh baby and my mind was connected, who knows?

"Should we record this?" The Doctor laughs in only my hearing range, out of surprise I nod a yes, it takes his surprise to, but he records it all the same on his sonic screwdriver. Hmm, so it was a recording, still, nice 21st birthday flash back for Matthew.

"Mind if we make lunch?" I whisper through Matthew's Door, Rory replies with a sure. "Come on Doctor!" I say, walking ahead of him.

_Sorry so short, but Christmas is soon so yeah, I think I will make this an Alternate Universe Story, because there is no way, unfortunately that the Doctor and River will ever meet in the right time_.


	17. Chapter 15

**Title**: My Doctor

**Chapter**: 15

**By**: AccioDoctorWho

**Authors note: I find it quite amusing that so many people are on fan fiction! Well, this website is good, beats spending 25 dollars for each new book I suppose; still I do buy my favourite authors. I cannot wait till the Christmas Episode of Doctor Who! Does anyone have any idea about those Tree Monsters? 3 Day's till Christmas! Oh, and if you would like to read something Doctor Who, I suggest this story: 24 Day's of Doctor Who, By Rwy'n-y-blaidd-Drwg. It's really good and there is already 20 chapters online. **

_Ok, just another quick note, before you read on River is already at the Hospital having the Baby and this is from The Doctor's point of view, it was a bit awkward trying to write how she got there so I just skipped ahead, enjoy._

I'm waiting outside, River didn't want me to see this, something about not being capable enough. But as soon as I hear her scream I rush inside, "She's fine." Says the Nurse, but what I see, oh.

There's a funny feeling in my head and my eyes are getting blurry, River tries to see me, but I can tell she's too exhausted to. That's the last thing I felt and saw before I hit the ground.

_40 Minutes later_

"What's his name?" I hear someone ask. "The Doctor." I hear River, at least I think it's River, I'm not really sure. I can slowly start to see and feel, my head aches and it's as if I have a headache, that's quite odd and I am not sure what to think of it.

I suddenly see the Nurse with a bucket load of water, "Please, no.." I say before the nurse reluctantly throws the water on my head, I realize I was already soaking wet before, my head still hurt's so I don't know what to think of this.

"Here you go sir." The cat nurse hands me a towel and I nod politely, even if the Nurse had put water over me, after drying myself, I suddenly remember what I was doing. "Where's Abby?" I ask River, but instead the Nurse answers,

"She's just gone for a quick clean up the simple routine. Surely you must know this if you are a Doctor." The nurse tells me, I can hear River giggle, she's never going to let me hear the end of this.

"So, how long was I knocked out for?" I ask to no one in general as I sit down on a seat near River's bed. "40 Minutes." The Nurse and River say at the same time.

"40 Minutes? But, oh, I see, Time Lords, nearly always get symptoms harder than humans." I sigh. It went sort of quite then, and really awkward.

"Here she is." Says one of the cat Nurses, she's holding Abby, from a quick view, I think she has brown hair like River and blue eyes like me. She will regenerate sometime in the future I am sure, the Nurse hands her to River, for the first time since Abby has entered the room I wonder why I haven't heard her, must have been the bang on the head or the Tardis would have translated by now.

"Gurgle, Gurgle." She says once River is holding her, the Tardis works quickly, why are there still cats? "Uh, they aren't cats, well, I suppose they are but it's complicated." I try to explain, River shots me another questionable look, and the 2 Nurses face me.

"I speak baby language." I tell them, they face each other and roll their eyes, clearly offended they leave the room. "Gurgle." She replies

"What? Fezzes are cool." I tell Abby as I go to straighten mine. But as I reach my head it's gone, I spin around the room not spotting it anywhere. "River?" I ask.

"It got a bit too wet. I think we had to pour at least 10 buckets of water before you woke up." River laughs at my face, which I guess would match my mood, disappointed. Another week till I find a new on then. Great.

"Don't I get to hold her?" I ask River, in an instant she replies

"Sure, don't drop her though." River says, I reach for Abby and manage to hold her in my hands, this was going to be too easy, I can speak baby, and what else do you need to know?

"Gurgle." She speaks again, as if she read my mind the Tardis translates it, Dad.

"What did she say?" River asks, since for once I didn't have to answer a question.

"Dad." I reply, a bit taken aback I sit on the Chair, looks' like she got River's attitude in some prospects, but definitely my smartness, this is going to be interesting.

_**The End, I am thinking of ending it here, and making a prequel that is from Abby's point of view when she is older or a continuation of this, which one do you think would work best? From AccioDoctorWho!**_


End file.
